


Kinetic and Potential

by fandomtrashheap



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Im about to take you to science class for a second, Jiyong just needs family, M/M, angstish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: "You're Potential and I'm Kinetic . Kinetic needs potential to exist. Potential doesn't need Kinetic."





	Kinetic and Potential

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the work Finest Words Ever Said To Me .
> 
> Read it it's amazing

"Hey Seunghyun."

Seunghyun looked up from his latest drawing, the subject has been the same for the last two years. The boy had his signature platinum blonde hair in a faux mohawk , a sly smile playing on his face . Daesung looked over his shoulder . "Needs work on the right eye . Anyway ," Daesung walked to the other end of the table to face Seunghyun. "Jiyong's back ." Seunghyun froze , but for only a moment . He was supposed to be over Jiyong , but based on what he had just made with pen and paper he wasn't. "And? I have nothing to do with him." Daesung laughed at the white lie . 

"He's performing something tonight, it starts at seven at Chaerin's place . Come if you want."

"We'll see ." Seunghyun said , grabbing his keys . If he was going to see Jiyong again he wouod need at least a pack of cigarettes. 

"Already bought them ." Daesung smiled as he slid the pack over to the elder. Seunghyun nodded in thanks before working on the eye .

* * *

 

Jiyong was a tornado.

He had blown his way into Seunghyun's life four years ago and blew out two years prior to now. He had appeared at his sister Dami's fashion shop . Seunghyun was going in to visit when he saw the boy . 

_"I'm Kwon Jiyong , Dami is my older sister ."_

_"Choi Seunghyun. Nice to meet you. Are you staying long? "_

_"Depends but most likely not , never been that type of person. Was just bouncing through."_

Jiyong had looked into Seunghyun's eyes that day before stating ,  _"I might stay a little while for you."_

Jiyong had spent his first night at Dami's house , but spent all the other days in Seunghyun's bed with him. He spent two days with him the first year before disappearing. Leaving nothing but a yellow paper heart on the dresser and a heavy heart for Seunghyun.

The next year he spent all three days with him , meeting Chaerin , and holding makeshift performances. Seunghyun always missed him each time , but he remembers the last night more than anything. 

_"What are you running from Jiyong?"_

_"Not necessarily something , it's just what I do. I'm kinetic ."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'll explain it to you tomorrow."_

Both of them knew there wasn't going to be a tomorrow , but there would be a next year. Jiyong came once a year at pretty much anytime. He ever only stayed for three days , but Seunghyun always almost fell in love those days . 

The entirety of the next year was spent waiting for Jiyong , that year happened to be the year he stopped coming. Sometime around the second year without Jiyong Seunghyun started smoking more . Youngbae had told him to quit , but everytike he thought he thought about him. Sometimes he didn't even smoke , he just watched it burn . 

Jiyong was bad for him when he wasn't here and bad when he was . He smoked less when he was around ,but he knew it wouldn't last long . Seunghyun knew he was better off before he met the boy , but now this felt like twisting the knife.

* * *

 

"Okay this is our last one for the night!" Seunghyun heard Jiyong yell before starting a song . Most if it was in English but he heard Chaerin begin singing as well . He was outside of the place , a pack of cigarettes in hand as the song neared its end. "Thank you!" He yelled before people began filing out of the building. 

Jiyong and Chaerin left a few minutes after , still slightly sweaty and shining from the buzz . Jiyong caught Seunghyun's eye for a moment , and turned to the girl to say goodbye before walking over to him.  He leaned on the wall by Seunghyun before looking at him. Seunghyun held out a cigarette and a lighter , Jiyong took it and spoke. "I didn't see you inside."

"I stayed out."

"Why?"

"I couldn't go in." That was all Jiyong needed . He took the cigarette and puffed out smoke , watching it disapper into nothing. Seunghyun finished his and snuffed it out with his foot. 

"How many of these have you had today?"

"Probably four or five, why?"

"Bad for you . No more today." He took the box from Seunghyun and put them in his pocket before walking. Seunghyun followed. "Where are you going?" 

"To your place ."

"Do you even remember where it is?"

Jiyong looked back at Seunghyun. "I remember everything about you Choi Seunghyun."

~

~

Seunghyun opened the door to his flat and Jiyong walked in and straight to the bathroom. When he came out Seunghyun looked him up and down for the first time all night. "Your hair is red now ."

"My hair has been multiple colors since I've been here ," Jiyong looked around ,trying to find if anything has changed . Nothing had. 

"I can't stay long this time." 

Seunghyun looked at him , attempting to not show the knife twisting. "Why?"

"Because I can't." 

Both knew that wasn't an answer , but neither was willing to give or get one. "Is it tomorrow yet?" Seunghyun asked quietly.

"I suppose it is." Slthe elder was surprised Jiyong even remembered what he promised.

"Do you remember science class Seunghyun?" 

"Vaguely."

"Well in mine we learned about kinetic and potential energy. Kinetic is movement and potential is stillness. You're Potential and I'm Kinetic. Kinetic needs potential to exist but potential doesn't need kinetic."

Jiyong hugged Seunghyun tightly, something he did on the last day two years ago . It felt like a goodbye. Seunghyun didn't want a goodbye.

"Why did you leave me that night? " Seunghyun questioned. 

"I had too."

"I was ready to fall in love with you."

"So was I , but i can't."

"You can."

"I'm not good for you , I looked around. You smoke more , you draw me more . You're better without me."

"This all happened because you left ."

"It would have been better if you had never found me. Potential survives just fine without kinetic being around."

"But you said kinetic needs potential." 

Jiyong smiled sadly . "I did and it does."

"Then stay." Jiyong looked at him, and shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

* * *

Seunghyun spent most of the year quieter than usual, constantly hoping the red haired boy would come back. He left his studio in the cold of December relatively calm , having gotten three paintings done that he's been working on for the past year. He walked out to see a boy with white hair. He had a light jacket on , shivering every now and then. "You always told me you liked white better." Jiyong said. 

Seunghyun turned away , not able to keep doing this. If Jiyong ever came back he would fall in love . Seunghyun didn't want to fall in love with someone who wouldn't be there . 

"Seunghyun wait," Seunghyun turned around , Jiyong was walking toward him. "I'm ready to fall in love."


End file.
